howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Station7
Snotlout hey station 7 how are you doing? my mom just went to the hosptial she fell in th ebacyard was bleeding badly she going to stay few days but the doctor said she going to be fine no prombblems thank god i was very scare im going tommrow see her i was wondering Snotlout shown to be able to climb showing off hsi skills of mountain climber shouldnt we add it That's bad to hear, FireTerryTiger. Hope everything will go well for you. Again, if you evidence to support, then you can add it to the respective page. Greets --Station7 (talk) 08:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey station 7 How are you? At 230 Going to see my mom Also I'm thinking becoming a admister just like you. Do you mind I become admister? I'll do my very best. I won't let you down I promise. I just want to be good just like you. I know you think I'm not the best at grammar but don't worry I will do my very best. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 14:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) please may i become administer. Please I beg of you. I really want to become administer. I'm on every day adding info on dragons abilites, features, weaporny, and more.I know I have the right stuff, if you say yes i wil tell my mom that she will be very happy for me. Please Station 7 Please I'm really wish to become Administer just like you please. FireTerryTiger (talk) 15:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ....Good Gods Gian...You honestly disgust me right now...I know what you're doing right now. And honestly, I'm suprised. Its no Secret you're not my favorite person. But I never thought you would be THAT low...Jesus... Anyways, Station, please don't make this guy Admin. Ask Lightning and maybe Baricuda for their opinions first.Megadracosaurus (talk) 17:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Who are you to treat me like this. I am human bean just like you. I never treat you terrible. Just leave me alone. Please station 7 tell him to leave me alone. I don't do anything wrong with him. Please tell him to cut it out. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) How predictble. Playing the victim again. And you haven't treated me good in the past either. I have every reason to dislike you, and I won't pretend I'm not extremely annoyed at your behavior and spoil you like everyone else did. After all, everything I said was the truth. Those are all the words I'm going to waste on you. But one last thing...If you honestly think using you're sick mother as an Excuse to become an Admin, you honest to God sicken me. Have a good day. Megadracosaurus (talk) 18:18, February 12, 2015 (UTC) How dare you talk about my mother while she in the hosptial. DONT YOU DARE BRING HER IN THIS. What's is wrong with you. SHE COULD GOT KILLED FOR THIS WHATS IS WRONG WOTH YOU. YOU LEAVE HER PUT THIS. She has nothing to do with this. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 18:33, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) If she is hurt, then I am sorry and she has my condolence (Not sure if that's the appropriate thing to say here. Not an American or English person). But I do find it rather...Convenient you bring her up when asking for such an important position (Although I can't really think why your mother would be proud of happy for it. Becoming an Admin is good, but its not that cool or great or special.)...But nevertheless, that was probably too harsh and I apologize for it.Megadracosaurus (talk) 18:38, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ...Okay, you know what? To hell with my pride. I'm sorry, Gian. I'm really sorry for once. I may not like you, but that isn't an excuse to to say things like that to you. I'm sorry. Megadracosaurus (talk) 18:42, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm soory but I can't take your apologiy!!! I can't you shouldn't being her in this. I only told Station 7 because he like my friend. Though he treats everyone equal but he still my friend. I want to tell him what because Station 7 always listen to my opions that's why. I'm sorry but that was really terrible to say. (FireTerryTiger(talk) 18:46, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) I know. And I didn't expect you to forgive me. Megadracosaurus (talk) 18:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry about I change my mind. I really am changing my mind since you went against your pride that's shows a lot of guts that most people wouldn't like to do it. But since you did I forgive you. My mom is in the hospital until Tomorrow but my dad said maybe they let her stay until Saturday just in case of anything making sure its healing correctly. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 18:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) Last post before I gotta sign of for the night. Thanks for accepting, Gian. And thanks. I do love my pride XD And, I'll admit, I don't like you at all...But forgiven an enemy takes guts as Well, if not more then swallowing your pride. That's something I can defenitly respect...Anyways, I hope you're mother will be fine and Goodluck :) Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't belive u are my enemy just a friendenemy but mostly a rival that we both love HTTYD THAT WE BOTH HAVE DIFFERENT OPIONS. Like everyone in the world has their own. (FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) Again User:FireTerryTiger and User:Megadracosaurus, please use your own talk page to talk your things out, not mine talk page. If you have problems with each other about a discussion, please sort them out on your respective talk pages, otherwise, this will probably lead to a temporary warning block. I hope you understand both. --Station7 (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2015 (UTC) By the way User:FireTerryTiger, I can't make you admin. The reason why is first of all that I've a lot of (minor) issues here. Being an admin doesn't make always things easy. It's about making choices. It's not a job that "always makes you happy". Maybe, it can annoy you if you see everyday on your message board that you got 10 different messages and you need to read al of them and make your choice. I mean with this, that not everything looks as perfect as you may think it is. If you think so, you can hear from me that being admin is not a fact "that everybody is your friend". You need to understand what everybody is trying to say. I hope this understands it more for you. --Station7 (talk) 22:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) wait but i dont understand what u mean? can i at least try. can you show me exapmles FireTerryTiger (talk) 01:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) my mom is doing ok to let you she might be comming home to tommrow FireTerryTiger (talk) 01:25, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry FireTerryTiger, but no reason to give "a user rights". Then could everybody make an excuse just to be an admin. That's not the way it works. It's not an easy job. --Station7 (talk) 07:58, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Moving international cast section on How to Train Your Dragon 2 page to it's own page I have been looking at the How to Train Your Dragon 2 page and one thing has bugged me and that is having the international cast on that page. I was wanting to know if I could move the international cast section of the page to a separate page and then link that page to the second film? I feel that it would make the How to Train Your Dragon 2 page flow better if we did that. P&F fan92 (talk) 01:02, February 12, 2015 (UTC) You're actually right PFfan92. I will make a page linking to there. :) --Station7 (talk) 08:19, February 12, 2015 (UTC) It has now it's own page: How to Train Your Dragon 2/Voice cast (International). --Station7 (talk) 08:23, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I also aded two more trivias (FireTerryTiger (talk) 14:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) Film Commentary Transcripts I came up with an idea of doing pages for the film commentary for the How to Train Your Dragon films. I feel that it would be a good way for those who might not be able to access one or the other commentaries, that doing a transcript for each of them would help those people out. The commentary for the first one is on the DVD which I have, and the commentary for the second one is on the blu-ray disc, as well as on of the extras that comes with the Digital HD version of the movie, of which I have the digital HD version of the movie on Itunes with the Itunes extras. I can create the pages but I do not have the time to do the whole transcripts at this moment. P&F fan92 (talk) 20:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC) That's great PFfan92. You have my permission. :) --Station7 (talk) 22:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Intelligencen is ability Dragon has their own types of intellects. thats ability correct so if Screasming death intllect is it ok to put able to learn from previous mistkaes and able to understand its common emenys were saviors of hsi mother FireTerryTiger (talk) 17:37, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but what are you actually trying to say? --Station7 (talk) 22:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) intellect is ability correct so why cant we add intellects on each dragon page thats shows off their kind before being train FireTerryTiger (talk) 22:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I still don't understand what you mean. --Station7 (talk) 22:23, February 17, 2015 (UTC) i put intellgiance of Screaming death saying this dragon learns from its previous mistakes and able to understand common emenys like Hiccup and Toothless save his mother from harm showin to be grateful by making thank you scream do you understand FireTerryTiger (talk) 22:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, because of grammar, it's hard for me to follow. But I saw that you made a change on the page of the Screaming Death from burrowing to tunneling. --Station7 (talk) 22:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) As shown in the tv serries the Screaming death can learn from his previous mistakes and able to learn from his common emenys like Hiccup and his friends save his mother from harm most dragons have their own intllects before being train to learn further as commucation skills like Grocnkles are said to be stupid in the books so i put they munch smater then appear in the seires as they can learn how to save dragon island by watching Meatlug with out being train as wild dragons changewings shown their inteelcts as i put on their abilites they can work as team to success to save their eggs from their emenys and able to get more of their kind to get rid of trasspassers off their island FireTerryTiger (talk) 23:27, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I need some sleep over a few minutes, so can we talk about it tomorrow? Now is it a bit late, but I understand now more about what you're trying to say. The books makes them less intelligent then the series, which makes them smarter. --Station7 (talk) 23:37, February 17, 2015 (UTC)